


Love's Retaliation

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Another old poem.More to come~





	Love's Retaliation

As the moon fades through the night sky  
Waiting as the days moves by   
Falling to the knees  
Wanting to embrace with arms wide open  
For a fall of love’s retaliation

The wait has tortured our battered hearts  
Waiting to embrace one another in the evening sky  
Darkness will never eclipse us  
When falling into each other’s shattered hearts

Falling to the knees  
Wanting never again to feel the loneliness that tortured each one of us  
The tears we cry each night  
The dreams we had here and now  
For love’s retaliation of our sorrow hearts tonight

I feel your hand  
As it moves through the hair of mine  
The softest grip that once embraced the heart  
The tears will never bring you back  
No matter how hard could ever try

Cold is own heart  
Waiting in the corner for loves embrace  
Never again to break into two  
As it did years ago

Cold is the mind  
Waiting for it all to break away  
Wanting to be loved and never again leave it

The hours grow grim  
As the clock strikes midnight  
Waiting for it all to begin again  
For love’s sweet retaliation   
To move in   
And never break again.


End file.
